The present disclosure relates to mounting systems, and more particularly, to antenna mounting assemblies. It finds particular application in conjunction with the mounting of antennas and various types of electronic equipment to various types of structures and/or surfaces, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present disclosure is also amenable to other like applications.
In this regard, antenna mounting assemblies are well known and readily utilized, for example, by Amateur Radio operators for mounting antennas on various surfaces. Many of these antenna mounting assemblies consist of a base being secured to a surface. A mast is rigidly secured to the base for mounting an antenna. Typically, the mast is secured to the base by braces, mounting brackets, or the like. A problem exists when such antenna mounting assemblies encounter high wind conditions. Under such conditions movement of the mast as slight as a few degrees causes a significant degradation or loss of the signal being received by the antenna. One who has experimented with conventional antenna mounting assemblies will be aware of still further deficiencies and difficulties that one must confront when utilizing such assemblies in high wind conditions.
In light of the foregoing, it becomes evident that there is a need for an antenna mounting assembly that would provide a solution to one or more of the deficiencies from which the prior art and/or antenna mounting assemblies have suffered. It is still more clear that an antenna mounting assembly providing a solution to each of the needs left unresolved by the prior art while providing a number of heretofore unrealized advantages thereover would represent an advance in the art. Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop an antenna mounting assembly which could support and limit the rotational movement of a load in a high wind condition.